


A Vacation Romance

by HydrasLovelyWeapon21 (MakBarnes)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cruise, F/M, Fluff, Love, Ocean, Past Relationships, Reader Insert, Romance, Secret Identity, Slow Romance, Small Towns, Steve is a gentleman, Steve loves starry nights, Texting, Travel, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/HydrasLovelyWeapon21
Summary: You are living your life a boring dead end town until your dad buys you a luxury cruise ticket and you meet Steven Rogers, You don't know it is him yet because he is hiding his identify. You fall in love on the ship until its time to go and once you get home you see him on the news fighting Iron Man.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Strangers on the Sea

Driving through your normal town in the small town of Wilkes that you have always lived in you turned up the radio in your basic car. You knew everything about this town and have always wanted to leave. Sadly you never took the leap to actually leave, you always made up excuses as to why you could never go. As you made your turn into your normal parking space as the same boring company that your friends and family worked at an ad broadcast over the station you were listening to. “All expenses paid cruise. Sail away from everything for 30 days and come back relaxed and have a new look on life. Enter now by going onto www.bobbybones.com for your chance to win!” As you gathered your things you rolled your eyes thinking you could never win that. The black sliding doors to the building opened as you scanned your badge and you made your way to the desk. Same old boring cube, covered in beige and no personality at all. Seeing your dad coming around to your cube you smiled, at least someone is happy to see you.  
“Hey Honey, I have a gift for you.” You noticed he had something behind his back.  
“What is it? Let me guess a pen?” Your dad was never good at giving gifts. You laughed a bit as you turned back around to your computer to login. You felt the brush of paper on your arm and crooked your head. You saw the bright blue cover of a cruise pamphlet laying on your desk.  
“I bought you a ticket for a cruise leaving this weekend, you need to relax and have a better outlook on your life.” Your dad patted your shoulder and walked away. One present you could actually use for once. This was your chance, nothing was going to stop you this time. All day as you took your boring calls about damages to appliances and not finding the right products in stores. You hated this job because it was the same old boring things happening to you every day. You watched the clock slowly tick by each day and finally it was five o’clock. Time to go home. You packed up your things and again saw the cruise ticket, you flipped through the pages as you left the building. Water slides, and games rooms, an open bar, everything looked amazing as you kept flipping. You saw an endorsement from Tony Stark on the back page. He funded millions towards this project and the ship even went down into the ocean for a week. As you got into your car you saw your dad waving you off towards home, You realized that this is your chance to get out of this small town and maybe meet someone new and leave this dead end life. You rushed home and packed your bags, you are going on a cruise. 

That following weekend  
You were all packed for the cruise, you plopped the sun hat you had recently purchased on your head and headed out to your car. You had agreed to leave your car at your dad’s while you were gone. Your heart was beating as fast as a humming bird thinking about what awaited you on that ship. Parking into your dad’s garage you transferred your things into the back of a taxi and headed toward the coast. Seeing your town fade away in the background you couldn't help but smile at the thought of escaping this town even for a short month. You promised yourself this town would not hold you back as you looked forward out of the front window. Plugging in your headphones you blasted your favorite mix of songs in preparation for this adventure. Seeing the cities that surrounded your small town you were amazed, the farthest you had been was a county over in Iredell. You checked your pass to see where you were boarding and you panicked again, you didn't pack for a luxury cruise you packed to relax. Noticing a credit card sticking out of your wallet. Your dad had snuck his onyx credit card into your things while you were at his house. You had the taxi driver stop and rushed into the nearest store and purchased everything that you saw. You were ready now. Unloading your new clothes into your suitcase you let out a heavy sigh and relaxed again. As you hit the road the high skyscrapers and no sign of stars made you even more excited, you were holding back from bouncing in your seat as the ship came into your view, some passengers were standing outside waiting to board. Paying the driver you grabbed your two bags and headed to the top entrance of the ship.Seeing everyone below you it made you feel amazing inside, someone was waiting for you at the door to the ship to carry your bags and escort you to the room. Handing you a key card you looked down all the hallways you passed, they were draped in golden curtains and had beautiful crown molding. Each hallway had a chandelier hanging down illuminating everything.  
“This is amazing” you whispered to yourself looking in front of you just in time to not run into the man escorting you to your room. You scanned the card letting you into the rooms and your eyes went wide. As you entered you saw long windows that looked out onto the bluest water you had ever seen in your life. The room was magnificent, a giant bed was placed right in the middle of the windows and a gold chevron headboard was pressed against the wall. A small marble counter, flecked in gold, was to the right of the bed and offered free mini bars filled with everything from chocolate covered fruit to small champagne bottles. The man sat your stuff down and welcomed you to the Atlas and informed you of the welcome party tonight. As he closed the door you flopped down onto the bed and immediately called your dad thanking him for this experience.  
That night  
Seeing the clock you opened the closet loaded with your newly purchased clothes and pulled out a aquamarine silky dress and slipped it on paired with silver glitter heels, you curled your hair and grabbed your black clutch. Tucking your key card into the clutch you made your way down the hall to the elevator and stopped when you noticed a slim, muscular man stepping out of his room dressed in a deep red suit. His blonde hair shined under the bright chandelier hanging over his head. You blushed and headed down to the event room. It was elegance at its finest, tables covered in white cloths with waiters carrying around champagne flutes. Everyone was mingling, and you slipped by and chose a seat by the window to see outside at the waves with the stars shining down from the night sky. You took a sip of your champagne as you noticed the gorgeous stranger making his way toward you. You turned away and bit your lip in anticipation. He tapped your bare shoulder and you lit up with a smile.  
“May I sit with you, Ma’am?” His voice was velvet in your ear and you signaled him to the opposite chair. His eyes were the same color as the ocean and you felt an instant connection.  
“I’m sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Steve Robinson.” He offered his hand to you.  
“Pleasure, I’m [YOUR FULL NAME].” You shook his soft hand and he winked at you.  
“May I just tell you how amazing you look tonight?” He blushed a bit and you nodded your head at him in appreciation. You felt as if you should recognize him, but you blocked it out of your mind. You didn’t know any of these people in this class of people. He motioned to the waiter and grabbed two more flutes for you and him.  
“Thank you. Would you like to dance?” You recognized the song the band started playing and stood up with your hand out. He took a hold and led you to the middle of the floor. You smelled his cologne and it made your eyes roll into the back of your head. The smell was intoxicating, full of evergreen forests and cedar. Luckily you had taken cotillion classes in high school. You two danced so elegantly and you kept trying to avoid eye contact with him until he pushed your chin up to look into your eyes.  
“Would you like to take a walk with me, [YOUR NAME]?” You nodded in reply and made a quick exit to the top deck.


	2. Starry night makeout

Steve escorted you to the top deck and leaned against the railing. You felt the cool ocean breeze blowing through your hair as you noticed him observing you and smiled  
“What?” You shyly giggled out to him.   
“I’ve just never met someone so beautiful. How the moon shines inside of your deep eyes. How your voice is so silvery in my ears. You seem so different from anyone else.” He gently grazed the tips of his fingers down your face to grip your neck. You felt yourself blushing and took hold of his hand.   
“Tell me, Why do you look so familiar to me?” You found that question hovering in your mind ever since you caught sight of him in the hallway. Steve quickly took your hand and led you down the deck to the bow of the ship. There was a small band playing music on a nearby bench and you both came to a stop. Taking the curve of your hip and your hand he began waltzing you around the small area that was available.   
“[YOUR NAME], I don’t know how you might know me, maybe from a past life. I’ve always lived in Brooklyn with a few...friends. Sometimes I think I was born at the wrong time. I’ve always thought about the 1940’s, it seemed like such a simple life.” You pushed the thought out of your mind and enjoyed the ending notes of music. After the song was over you two leaned against the railing looking out over the ocean waves.   
“This is such a great experience to me. My dad bought me a ticket for this trip because he thought I was overworked. I’ve always been stuck in my little dead end town in North Carolina. This is my one chance to escape, even though I have to go back there at the end of this.” A look of despair filled your eyes and you blew out a heavy sigh.   
“You have your whole life ahead of you, and once you leave that small town you will miss everything about it. The roots you bury there will never fade even though the memories will. Trust me if I could go back to my old life...I would go without any hesitation sometimes.” Steve acted if he had been forced out of his home town. You connected with him on this level somewhat, the chance of leaving your town always brought about complicated feelings about leaving your family and the roots you have built there. You felt goosebumps rising across your skin and rubbed them away. Steve noticed and quickly removed his deep red jacket and placed it over your shoulders. Smiling at him you adjusted it to your shoulders and followed him back inside to the observatory rooftop. He led you to a white love seat placed directly in the middle of the room. Leaning into him he started pointing out the constellations above you two.   
“When I feel alone in this world I always look into the stars. Seeing this elegance makes me feel enlightened inside, like nothing is going to go wrong in my life anymore. Now that we met I know that fact to be true.” You smiled at him as he leaned into you more. Placing his head around the back of your neck he pressed his lips against yours softly. You pushed back and fell back onto the arm of the love seat. Your fingers flowed through his golden hair as he teased you with a nip at your bottom lip. His hand flowed down your back and rested in the small curve just before your butt. You flicked your tongue at his own and tied them together while feeling his hard muscles wrapping around you. His suit jacket fell onto the floor in front of the seat as you adjusted yourself over him. Moving your lips in sync with each other, a fire was igniting in your mind. You pressed your body hard against his own and gripped the back of his neck pulling him harder into the kiss. As a heat built up between the two of you his hand traveled back up to cradle the back of your neck and his lips disappeared from yours. Making sure he saw you bite your lip you threw your eyes to the side as an invitation to continue. You saw his cheeks flush and tucked the hair behind your ear.   
“I’m sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable.” You hid your face away from him.  
“Not at all dear, I just...haven’t...actually ever done anything more than kissing…” You could feel the embarrassment in the room and took his hand.   
“Well I hope we can slowly continue this adventure together then.” You smiled and pecked his cheek with a small kiss. He took your hand and led you back to your room. Stopping outside the door you offered his suit jacket back to him and he embraced you with a goodnight kiss. You couldn't help but feel safe with him, whether it was his demeanor or how strong you could feel he was under the suit he had on.   
“I’ll be waiting for you tomorrow.” He slowly grazed down your arm and left you standing breathless in your doorway. Heading into your room you leaned against the closed door and went over everything from the night. This was your destiny, he was your destiny, you were determined to make this your life after tonight. Getting out of your dress a folded piece of paper slipped under your door and you excitingly picked it up.   
Can’t end the night without your number, Princess   
(956) 240 5764   
xxx Steve  
You quickly rushed over to your phone and plugged in the number.  
Right here, Romeo xxx


End file.
